


Nickles and Dimes

by coricomile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: You knew that you were only theirs on the surface. Knew that, underneath everything, they would choose one another over you. And, most of the time, you were okay with that.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Nickles and Dimes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord this is ancient.

You knew that you were only theirs on the surface. Knew that, underneath everything, they would choose one another over you. And, most of the time, you were okay with that. You were okay with watching them speak to each other in their own silent language of eyes and twitches of the corners of the lips and faint flutterings of fingers, leaving you out in the cold. You were okay waking in the morning alone with only the distant sounds of their voices as company. You were okay with it because you needed them more than anything else in the wizarding world, and if that's what you had to put up with, then so be it.

You knew that, at night, when the three of you crawled into the rickety bed in the tiny apartment above their shop, you were theirs. You knew they loved you then. They loved you with their hands, similar but for the varying scars, loved you with their lips against your skin and their eyes, the same blue as yours. You were their in-between, the separator of their bodies, always trapped in the middle like a barrier. And you refused to have it any other way.

You refused to relinquish Fred's fingers in you hair, refused to give away George's lips pressed to your throat. And you knew they were thinking of each other, of bodies different from your own. You knew that, if their twisted little morals would let them, they would be here without you, tangled up in one another, rutting like animals. And you refused to let it cut your heart out. You battled it like a disease, unrelenting as poison.

You knew that there could never be anyone but you to be this buffer between them. You knew because only you had the same cut of red hair, the same sun ripe freckled skin, the same basic build. The same perverseness that had led you to this, to their bed. And so you didn't worry. You didn't fret over the coming school year, when you would be miles and miles away, stranded at Hogwarts without your life support, because you knew that only you could fill the space between them. Knew that they couldn't find anyone to replace you.

And when holiday breaks would come around, you knew that the Burrow would be empty but for Ginny and your parents. Knew that your mother's heart would break because you couldn't be taken from this London apartment for any longer than absolutely needed. And that part of you inside no longer cared. It was dead, left behind the moment Fred's slick, hot mouth had pressed against yours, the moment George's hands slid around your waist to grip your hips like a lifeline. And you had let your loyalties die along with it.

And, maybe, just maybe, you didn't care any more. Maybe all you wanted any more was your brothers' hands leaving finger-shaped bruises on your hips and thighs and wrists. Maybe all you wanted were the sharp pains of teeth digging into your throat and chest, the little bruises that lasted for weeks. Maybe you didn't want to think about the war that was going to kill your best friend. Maybe you didn't want to think about how the one truly powerful man you had known and looked up to had been killed almost easily. Maybe you didn't want to think about where the war was going to leave you once you were found. And, maybe, just maybe, you didn't want to think about how utterly alone you were without Fred and George.

You knew it wasn't going to last forever. That, someday, they would step over that final line and you would no longer be needed. You knew, and you tried not to care. Tried not to think about it. And if you felt your heart break every time Fred looked at George in the quiet, peaceful way of his, or every time you caught sight of George's thin palm resting on Fred's shoulder, well, so be it. You could deal with it. Because, even if you were their only on the surface, they were yours, inside and out.


End file.
